


Shattering The Looking Glass

by Roverlord



Category: Marvel (Comics), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Character Swap, Bad Puns, Banter, Dark Steve Rogers, Evil Steve Rogers, Mirror Universe, Racism, Short Chapters, Victor von Doom as Victor van Damme, earth 161, featuring: My weird/Nonexistent humor, kind of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2019-07-01 02:58:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15765204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roverlord/pseuds/Roverlord
Summary: Peter could say something smart, but is too scared and dumbfounded to open his mouth.He had accompanied Mr. Stark and The Avengers to a fight against Doom, who had lost his marbles again. Maybe Peter should give him a bag to keep them in?..... Okay, that had sounded funnier in his head. On with the story.Peter had half-accidentally tampered with something important, and it exploded. He was sucked into a wormhole, and now he was stuck in a Bizarro Universe.





	1. The Lost Marbles

Peter dodged a Doombot's blast and turned around, webbing it up and jumping at what he presumed was the control panel. He didn't have time for a closer look, having to dodge three more blasts. Even though he was a bit panicked, he tried his best to not show it. It and The Spider-sense's constant tingling made it harder to focus on what he was doing, and he tried to calm himself with quipping. 

Dr. Doom ~~_(Whose name sounds like a villain of the week from a saturday morning cartoon)_~~ had lost his marbles yet again. Maybe Peter could get him a bag to put them in so it wouldn't happen anymore?

Doom was obviously angry, and Peter failed to dodge, getting a bad hit to right leg and a burn to left side of ribs.

Okay, he'll admit, it **did** sound funnier in his head.

Peter's vision very temporalily blacked, starting from the corners of his sight and quickly spreading. It was gone as soon as it came, but messed with his sense of direction and balance, making him to almost swing against a wall. He would've said something smart but was rapidly running out of ideas. He quickly jumped out of he way of yet another blast and shot a web that temporalily trapped a bunch of Doombots.

Over half of the hidden bunker somewhere in the wilderness had collapsed, giving a view to the snowy forest. The battle was slowly moving to outside, giving Peter more room for his acrobatics. If he could destroy Doom's Doomsday Devive of the week™, Mr. Stark would be happy. Everybody else was occupied with Doombots. Mr. Stark and Captain Rogers were occupied with Doom. The blizzard was obscuring everybody's sight, but The Spider-sense saved Peter every time he was close to get seriously hit. He was about to web Doom when the web fluid decided to run out.

That wasn't in the script, he swears!

Peter ran for his life, trying to reach the control panel and succeeding. He ripped the cover off. Oh, shoot. _The Wire Dilemma_. Blue wire or red wire? Or green? Yellow? One of the black ones? Maybe one of the non-black ones? He took a closer look at the red one. It's always the red one in movies. 

"Don't tamper with it, you insolent idiot!!"

Yeah, definitely the red one. When the villain  screams _"NO!"_ or something similiar, you're going in the right direction.

It exploded.

"PETER!!!!"

After hearing Mr. Stark's voice, he saw a thing that could've been a wormhole, and was sucked into it, the air turning all black around him after a few seconds.

* * *

What had he done to piss off G*d? He felt like he was dead, but if he was he probably shouldn't feel anything?

Peter quickly got something else to worry about when he heard breathing and somebody feeling his pulse from the wrist. Something told Peter it wasn't Mr. Stark, but The Spider-sense didn't tingle, so he didn't immediately panic, thinking it had to be one of the other Avengers. He slowly opened his eyes and almost got a heart attack when he saw the metal mask reflecting the moonlight.

 

 **It was Doom**.

 

And The Spider-sense hadn't tingled.

 

Peter quickly scrambled to his feet and instinctively tried to shoot a web at him, forgetting he was out of web-fluid. After an awkward pause, Peter ran for it, hoping to be able to outrun Doom, find the others (Who probably though he was dead. Otherwise they wouldn't have left him. Right??!!) and return to fight another day and better equipped. Most of the costume was so badly destroyed you wouldn't know Peter was Spider-Man if you didn't notice the now-useless webshooters. But Doom had seen him. He knew who Spider-Man was.

Peter took the best option he currently had. An escape.

* * *

 

Outrunning Doom had been a lot easier than Peter thought. As if he hadn't given a chase at all. Seeing the city lights in the distance, Peter pushed himself harder and, finally, stopped to catch his breath next to a news stall.

Okay, now he'll just go to Mr. Stark and...

He did a double take at the tower in distance.

It said _"Stark"_.

Not _"Avengers"_. 

 

After turning around, Peter saw yet another thing that _definitely_ shouldn't be there.

It was in the newspaper, on the front page:

 

> _**"The Venom saves the day again"**_.
> 
>  

Oh wow.

Oh ******* Wow.

Had the whole world lost it's marbles?

 

He was woken from his bewilderment by the sound of sirens couple of blocks down.

And a roar.

Like The Hulk.


	2. The Mad World

Peter reloaded the webshooters - Not that he could use them out of costume, unless things got very serious - and hid them under his sleeves, running towards the sounds of the fight, upstream in the river of terrified people. At least two or three people were going to same direction, reporters probably.

 **The Hulk** was raging, but The Avengers weren't there. Instead there were a bunch of other people:

A guy in black and yellow suit of armor with extra legs who apparently could shrink and shoot lasers,  **Yellowjacket** , he thinks,

Natasha Romanova, **The Black Widow** ,

 **The Lizard** ,

and  **Doctor Octopus**.

...

Peter asked what's happening, and, despite the mass panic, got some answers:

"The Hulk got loose!"

"RUN!"

"Thunderbolts will handle it!"

 

..... **Thunderbolts**?

Definitely not the same line-up.

 

It was only thanks to The Spider-sense that Peter managed to dodge the Doc Hulk threw off his arm. The Lizard turned it's head at Peter, sniffing the air, but decided to ignore him and focused on Doc Ock, who he called "Otto". It took Ock a moment to get up, and in that moment Hulk was already there and the spectators quickly fell back. Hulk swinged his arm towards Ock, who managed to dodge, but Lizard, for some reason, wasn't that fast, and was knocked unconscious by the large green fist.

The Man in Black and Ock were currently the only ones fighting, Widow staying out of it for some reason. Yellowjacket seemed too badly injured to walk. Venom made an appearance. Romanova finally decided to step in, and "sang a lullaby" to Hulk, finally making the monster fall down. But the Hulk handn't been alone. There was another man in Captain America-esque dark blue bodysuit with a large black star on chest.

He took Peter as a hostage, pressing a sharp-looking, pitch black shield with a red star against his throath. When they were out of the sight of the people, Peter tried to see if he recognized the guy.

Holy hell.

The man's face was shadowed by the dark alley and slicked back hair halfly fallen down, but he knew him. He did. It was Steve Rogers.

And he looked _very evil_.

"M-Mr. Rogers..?"

The _sharp, bright, reflectionless eyes_ were instantly fixed on Peter's, burning with ice cold fury that very effectively scared the shit out of him.

"I am **Captain Winter**."

Rogers didn't talk at all until they were in a sewer somewhere under Brooklyn. It was there where he drew a gun, pointing it at Peter's forehead at point-blank range. Mr. Rogers wouldn't do it, please somebody say he wouldn't.

Yes, he would. It was clear from the look in his eyes. Peter could've gone down with a good quip if he wasn't too scared and dumbfounded to talk.

The actions speak louder than words.

He shot a web at the definitely-not-Roger's face and kicked him on the hand to get it off him. Peter's face met the shield and the still blindfolded definitely-no-Rogers shot him twice, hitting him on the rib and the leg wound. Peter kicked the Cap imposter on the nuts and got to feel the vibranium edge on the flesh of his hand. The fake Rogers got Peter on a stranglehold, he couldn't see a thing and shot the webs blindly, having absolutely no success.

"Succumb to your fate. It was a necessary sacrifice for an unified world."

Wow, that guy suddendly became talkative.

.... That was a very bad last words.

Peter really thought they would be, but The Lizard appeared out of nowhere, along with Doom. That was when Peter blacked out from the loss of air.

* * *

"Yes, they are _Tachyons_." Doom.

"And they are..?" Who knows?

"Hypotethical particles that move faster than light. If their power was harnessed, it could be used to travel between the dimensions." Doom again. 

"I've heard the theory. With every choice we make, we literally create a world. The history branches in two, creating one earth where we made the choice and the other one where we didn't." Romanova.

Peter has heard that theory too, in comic books. Earth 3 and Bizarro universe, What-If's, Star Trek, Darkwing Duck, et cera.

"Why was he scared of Vicky? Could the theory be actually possible? Is his world's Vicky a villain?"

"That sounds a bit absurd. I mean...." Who-knows again.

"All'ss posssssible." Definitely the Lizard.

"I wish i could say i've seen stranger things...." Doc Ock.

 

Peter didn't really know why, but he opened his eyes, and everybody turned around, clearly waiting for him to do something.

"......uhh..... sup?"

He mentally facepalmed at himself.

"Are you sure he's The Spider?"

"-Man", Peter corrected, because there really was no point in trying to lie, "Spider-Man.

I saw the newspaper article about me being a villain and Venom being a hero, Captain America tried to murder me in cold blood, and Doctor Doom saved me. WHAT'S GOING ON??!!"

"...Dr. Doom..?" Peter ignored Doom's confusion because he was too panicked to stop his rant, barely able to breathe borderline normally. 

"I was just helping The avengers. Then it exploded! I was sucked into wormhole! Then my friends tried to kill me and the villains saved my life. DID I MISS SOMETHING??!!"

Thunderbolts muttered amongst themselves about "The Avengers" as if they had never heard of them, except Romanova who was quiet but clearly interested to learn more. Peter, recovering from the sudden panic attack, still trembled a bit, and Doom carefully put a metal gloved hand on his shoulder.

"Can you tell me what happened? Exactly?"

Peter, at a loss of what else to do, started from the beginning, also mentioning The Lost Marbles. He also, at Doom's request, told them about The Avengers (Mr. Rogers being the paragon of Truth, Justice, And The American Way™, (earning some stares), Mr. Stark being an arms-dealer turned superhero with amazing tech, Banner and Hulk being Jekyll and Hyde, and Thor being "a big overexited puppy" as Mr. Stark once descriped him), and some of their enemies, like Ultron, Dr. Doom, Venom, Yellowjacket, Lizard, Loki, Crossbones, and Red Skull. When Peter told Thunderbolts about Red Skull, nobody said a word. They just looked at each other in silence.

Yellowjacket interrupted the situation with:

"Your world's **fucked up**."

"They both are."

"So, we're going with the dimension-hopping theory with a potential enemy's panicked rant as our only proof?" Romanova summed up the situation with brutal honesty, glaring at Doom, who nodded.

"I do not find it hard to believe it could actually have happened. We will, of course, be cautious until we can be sure, but currently there's no need to be hostile, he's just a child."

"I was just a child too, Damme. You're always too nice."

Peter couched a bit to get their attention again.

"Um.... Sorry to interrupt, but would somebody tell me about this world? I'd like to be prepared.... if something happens..."

He'll be cautious too, but The Spider-sense hadn't tingled after the fight at all, so it was safe to presume he wasn't in immediate danger.

He felt like the main character of a crazy crossover fanfic. Did Deadpool feel like this? All the time?

Yellowjacket offered to explain everything, but Peter didn't answer because he was still kinda scare despiscared of them all despite the Spider-sense not tingling. And he felt like he'd get a long and loud rant. Doom might've sensed Peter's discomfort and asked if he was hungry.

"y-yeah, thank you, Mr. Damme (?), i'd like some food if it isn't too burdensome?"

"Don't worry, it isn't. And you can call me Victor."


	3. The Origin Stories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I´ve decided i will try to update this every day, except maybe on the weekends.
> 
> Feedback fuels me

In the duration of two or three hours, Peter had significantly calmed down, considering things that just happened and the proof, and decided he truly was in a mirror universe. He had been given a room, because he probably would have to stay with Thunderbolts for a long time. After the panic had cleared from his head, he had started worrying. About aunt May, MJ, his roommate, New York, his teammates who probably thought he was dead, and so on. He convinced himself that Miles, Cindy, and Jessica were okay and would look after all of the above.

Peter repeated in his head the things he was explained over dinner:

 _"Rogers used to be bit of an my-country-right-or-wrong -type"_ , Yellowjacket, who turned out to be Darren Cross, had told him.

 _"But after witnessing the horrors of war, grew dissillusioned with nationalism and abandoned his role as Captain America._ _Now , as you apparently heard, he goes by Winter Soldier. He thinks the only way to bring peace to humanity is to wipe out all traces of race, nation, and creed, and is an infamous terrorist."_

_"Thor's father being a sadistic and war-hungry asswipe caused him to develop a rather screwed moral compass. After being exiled to earth because of disrespect, he was dissappointed by the viking age being long gone, and started raiding, raping, and pillaging his way across the world with his own merry band of 21st century vikings."_

_"Bruce Banner failed to save a man from a nuclear test site, and turned into a rampaging monster, having no control. There has been several attempts to either cure or kill the beast with no successs."_

 

 

 

 

 

 

Those were scary mental images, because, in all honesty, they could've very easily actually happened. Peter noted how Mr. Stark hadn't been mentioned and Romanova still was on the side of angels. Former might've just kept his identity a secret, while Romanova could actually be a double agent. He had no way to be sure, because The Spider-sense only tingles in immediate danger. Peter rolled around on the bed, staring at the ceiling.

 

_"Victor, being Victor, managed to annoy his roommate, Richards, without even realizing it. In a competition over a big grant, he saw Richards sabotaging a rival's machines and ran to save the poor guy, having it blow up in his face. Richards was expelled and swore vengeance on Victor. After he completed his studies and returned to Latveria, it was in a civil war against it's corrupt government. Victor taught himself magic to help them, and ended up becoming the new king. He has lots of issues."_

_"When the other gods had a problem, they always came to Loki to ask him solve it. But he never got any respect from anybody. That eventually made him to leave Asgard to see if he could be anything else. Exploring Midgard, the Earth, he eventually grew to care about humanity and joined us."_

_"Connors was wounded in a war and forced to amputate his own arm. After returning to civilian life, he developed a serum to regrow lost limbs. And, despite being told to not to, tested it on himself. It worked, but also warped his DNA, turning him into a humanoid lizard. After some time, The Lizard agreed with Connors to become a hero despite being known as a monster, on condition of getting to stay as The Lizard."_

  _"I took over as CEO of Pym Technologies after my mentor's murder, and, using the suit i built based on the myth of a cold war-era propaganda character Ant-Man,  i started to track the killer down as Yellowjacket."_ Darren told about himself too, obviously.

 

Peter spent the night on pondering what should he do now, it wasn't like he could make a new suit and join Thunderbolts, he would be mistaken for The Spider, and he really didn't want to sit on a couch and watch things unfolding, he couldn't. At an ungodly hour in the night, he heard somebody saying Eddie had just died from the injuries and the symbiote appeared suddendly ill. Peter _knew_   he wouldn't have died if he had partaken in the fight, but he had been confused and didn't have a costume.

What was strange, however, Peter heard through the door, Eddie and Venom had been okay when the speaker last saw them.

Poisoning could be possibility.

The last speaker also said he had suspected Peter, but the boy hadn't had anything with him when their paths crossed. The first speaker, Romanova, Peter recognized as the voices got closer to the door, said it could be the work of  _Gadyuki Klyk_ ,  **Viper's Fang** (The hell is that?).

Peter was afraid the poisoner was actually Romanova, but he didn't have proof at all and wasn't really sure himself, it was just a theory. After the voices started to grow distant, Peter glanced at the clock on the wall and climbed back to the bed.

He had an idea he didn't really like, but it was the only borderline good option he's had so far. He really didn't want to bond with Venom and maybe it didn't want him either, but he can't just stand aside and do nothing, and the symbiote surely wants to avenge the death of its host. Actually, more he thought about it, worse the idea sounded and he felt like he should reconsider...


	4. The Raiders Of The Lost Staff, Part 1

Peter woke up to a quite-literally-hellish explosion that made the building crumble. He shot up, donned an emergercy suit he had made - it wasn't even a real suit but a black and red hoodie, the mask, and webshooters - And ran towards the noises.

 

Oh G*d.

 

**Dormammu.**

 

Thunderbolts were fighting a losing battle, every attack they made deflected off the demon's skin.

Those who had no real powers - Doc Ock, Klaue, Killmonger, and Romanova - were staying on the sidelines because they didn't have a chance.

Well, everybody but Romanova. She had super-weapons, though they were quite ineffective now. She was trying to distract Dormammu, but the creature saw right through the false images of the halluciogenic smoke. Victor shouted Killmonger something about the a spear or a staff. When he was knocked back, crashing into a wall, he pushed something to Killmonger's hand and said him something in a language Peter didn't understand, but apparently he wanted Peter, Romanova, and the rest to go away, and Killmonger argued against that. Romanova interrupted in english, asking what the hell was going on, because she had no idea. Victor told them they needed to go get weapons from whatever-library.

"And what about you?"

"Don't worry, they'll get backup from Genosha.

...... You will, right?!"

Romanova and the rest had no powers, so more powerful Thunderbolts probably thought they would be better off in some relic hunt. No arguing against that.

"And take Peter with you."

What? He can help, he can fight! 

"You'll help us best by not getting yourself killed, we have to get you back home. And your powers might come in handy."

Okay, then.

 

Victor sent them through a portal, and they landed in the middle of a wasteland that seemed to once having been a city or a part of it. The location was impossible to determine due to it's apocalyptic condition. Killmonger stood up first and told Klaue to go to gather the other heroes while they looked for the staff. Klaue got Romanova's forcefield as a life insurance and off he went.

Okay, Peter told himself: Dormammu attacked, with no one seemingly knowing who or what he was, Peter was teleported into an apocalyptic city with Romanova and superhero versions of a bunch of random, relatively low-level villains, one of them ran off to get more help, and now Peter and the rest were looking for a library and a magic wand in it.

As you can see, it makes as much sense out of contex as it makes in it.

Romanova told Peter to finally shut up, but he was kind of right. The thing Victor had given Killmonger was an infinity stone. He didn't know what of and he obviously didn't want to take it out of the container. The fact Victor had given it to them probably meant  Dormammu had come looking for it. Now they had to go to Sanctum Sanctorum, hope the master of the house wasn't home, get a magic spear and maybe the time stone if Strange was there and they won, latter of which was extremely unlikely.

As if Peter, Killmonger, Doc Ock, and Romanova would stand a change against The Sorcerer Supreme.....


	5. The Raiders Of The Lost Staff, Part 2

Killmonger led the way through the dust storm, Romanova and Peter following close behind, then Doc Ock, in that order. If you had asked Peter how long had they been walking or where were they excatly, he couldn't really give you an answer. He was sure of only two things:

1\. His whole body was staring to hurt, so the trip had to have been very long or at least hard.

2\. This was a part of New York City. Approxiamately two thirds of it had been destroyed in an alien, demon, or whatever invasion. 

Peter asked why had the district never been rebuilt. Romanova said it was the radiation, which made Peter worry even more, and Doc Ock explained that while the long-term effects were unknown, it wouldn't pose a danger on short exposure.

Good, but what part of the city were they in now? It was pretty much guessing game taking the condition of the district into question. Along the trip, he had seen the statue of liberty in debris a la The Planet Of Apes, snapped electric wires hanging from the ceilings, bushes and vines that had taken over the remains of civilization around them. He shivered when he saw bones and shadows on the ground and the walls, and Romanova told him Thunderbolts did their best, but couldn't answer the crisis quickly enough, and it was by a miracle and the backup from Genosha that some people had been saved and a fraction of the area had remained habitable.

 

Without The Avengers initiative, The Chitauri - or whatever attacked here in this world - had destroyed most of the city and killed thousands because the superheroes had been too unorganized to act in time.

And something like this could happen again if they wouldn't stop Dormammu.

Doc Ock asked Peter to not talk about The Battle Of New York to Killmonger, he still thought it was his fault, though he also knew he couldn't've really done anything at all. 

What was Doc Ock talking about?

Romanova saw that dome-thingy embedded in sanctum's wall, and they started walking towards it. When they were outside the entrance, Romanova threw a smoke bomb to hide them, and they quickly got in, first Doc Ock, then Killmonger, Peter, and Romanova. They noticed no one and stepped into the hall.

The next question would be _"Where's the spear?"_.

Nevermind that, The Spider-sense tingled.

His other senses noticed no one and the others didn't seem to notice. The Spider-sense was quiet for a moment, Peter could feel the air hang heavily around him, and then it tingled again. This time around he heard it, too. And saw it.

It came from behind and hit Killmonger in the face with a staff.

Peter shot a web at the attacker, whose foot got stuck on a bookshelf, but that didn't slow the robed man at all. Kaecilius dodged Peter's web and put a magical barrier betwen himself and Romanova's bullets, but fell for Doc Ock's distraction and failed to notice recovered Killmonger, whose claws struck his shoulder and made the barrier drop. The guy's eyes flashed.

Peter can't really say what happened next, but when his opened his eyes, everybody was on the ground, kind of fried, as if there had been an explosion. He tried to quip about Kae's eyes and was blasted again.

"What do you want? Who are you?" Kae asked Killmonger, ignoring everybody else around him.

"If any of them is dead---"

"Who sent you?!"

"Van Damme. We're looking for Wand of Watoomb to defeat a demon. Who're you?!"

"The guardian of this library. The demon has to be Dormammu, otherwise your own weapons would work.."

"Right on the mark, Black Eyes" Peter interjected, earning everybody's stares. This obviously wasn't the time to be "funny", but he was scared and needed to distract himself somehow, and that was the only self-help that came to mind. Having no time for Peter, they continued their conversation.

"We're Thunderbolts."

"Who?"

Kaecilius' ignorance cleary pissed Killmonger off, but he knew this was no time to get angry over that.

"We're running out of time. We need the wand  **now**! The others might already be dead!"

A strange glow appeared around Kaecilius' palm and formed into what Peter presumed to be the  ~~staff~~   ~~spear~~  wand.

"I'm coming with you. Get closer, we'll Blink."

'Blink'...?

Apparently he meant teleporting. Kaecilius quickly casted a forcefield over Victor's one, and Victor, almost collapsing from the strain, let his down. Outside the dome, Yellowjacket and Ultron's army were fighting Dormammu, Ultrons making no progress and Cross trying literally everything until growing to Dormammu's size and trying brute force, getting his arm snapped like a toothpick.

They have to get Dormammu to hit the wand once, distract him, and hit him with his own magic because the wand apparently reflects magigal attacks, and if that doesn’t work they'll just keep hitting it until it leaves.

Sure, what a great plan.

But who can actually take one of his hits to charge that thing?


	6. What To Do?

Nobody present couldn't really take a direct hit from Dormammu, but somebody had to, and thus Peter volunteered.

"No, you won't."  
"Erik, if The Brotherhood doesn't arrive soon, one of us has to."

Victor was right. Genosha was far away and they really couldn't afford to wait. Klaue should be there very soon, but Killmonger's acquintances who weren't already there were mostly street-leverers and wouldn't really be that useful, but desperate times called for desperate measures, and everybody who would come here would know it'd be essentially a suicide.

  
Klaue arrived with Taskmaster, Jack-O-Lantern, Bullseye, Shocker, Rhino, and Vulture.

Bullseye would be useful after the wand was loaded, but Peter wasn't really sure if Rhino could take the hit, but he was the best they had at the moment. The wand was given to him after making sure he knew what he was going to do, and Rhino ran towards the demon, getting a big bad hit.

He - at least Peter thinks / hopes he had – survived the fireball blast, and the wand loaded. The first ones from Genosha, Magneto, Sabretooth, and Mystique, arrived. Creed would've been useful earlier, but at least they'd have a distraction. After a quick greeting and explanation, they were ready.

Peter would get Bull closer while everybody else distracted the demon by attacking from the other side. Victor warned them that he sensed something weird with the demon, they should be even more careful.

  
Those who could still stand and were stupid enough to – Victor, Killmonger, Yellowjacket – grouped up and got ready for the fake fight. The wand could only shoot once per load, if they failed, they’d be doomed.

Bull climbed on Peter, who took off with a short sling and landed on a tree brach, ready to make a swing again when Dormammu would be distracted. Peter was obviously scared to death, but as this obviously was neither the time or the place for forced humor, he kept his thoughts inside his brain as he got ready for another take-off, the one that could very well be his last.

He and Bull sat on the branch, watching as Magneto started the attack by ramming an armored car to Dormammu's side. The fires melted the car to liquid upon touch, but the battlecry caught the demon's attention, making it turn it's head towards him.

Now.

Peter swinged towards the demon and threw Bull off at the highest point, giving the guy time to shoot Dormammu before grapping him again and dodging to the left. Dormammu had taken a bad hit to the face, but looked like it needed to be shot one or two more times, which wouldn't really be possible, especially now as Dormammu was after them and the wand of Watoomb.

This definitely wasn't the plan.

Peter managed to dodge another blast, but it scraped him, burning him quite badly, and the pain made his grip go slack, causing the wand to be bathed in another blast that loaded it again, but neither Peter nor Bull could grap it as it fell to a hole in the ground they were rapidly approaching and Dormammu still was after them. Peter grapped Bull and shot a web at the roof, saving them from becoming street pancakes, and saw Jack-O-Lantern running to the hole and hoped he could get the wand up, because if he couldn't, they would all be royally screwed...

. . . . .

The pain didn't come immediately, it was few moments late, which caused Peter, for a moment, have no idea what just happened. Believe him, he'd have preferred it to stay that way.

"Spidey!"

His vision started to get dark and blurry and Bull's voice rang inside his head like a churchbell while everything else around him sounded distant and echoish.

"Peter!!!"

He had no idea what part of him was up and what was down, and he wasn't sure why couldn't he move a musle, was he paralyzed or if it was just numbness, he obviously hoped for it to be the latter.

Bull moved his hand to Peter's wrist and shot another web, barely saving them from hitting a wall, and another web got them into a third-floor room of the small building split in two. He felt the hard landing on the concrete floor.

At least he thought so, he wasn't really sure of anything, a plethora of things kept him from thinking straight. He heard a blast and a roar, then the background noise was either turned off like with TV or he was losing his consciousness. Kaecilius' force field had come a bit too late, but had reflected the worst, otherwise they'd both be dead.

 

_"---Dissappeared---"_

 

_"---Damme??!!----"_

 

_"--- Rift in---"_

 

_"---Tachyon---"_

 

Once again, Peter slipped into unconsciousness.


	7. Google Knows (And Wikipedia's Your Friend)

Peter woke up again, on the floor, Bullseye standing over him.

"Peter?"

"W-wha?" Peter's eyes flashed open, and he would've jumped if his guts didn't feel like they were were torn open. Victor teleported into the rubble, startling Peter a bit with his sudden appearance.

"Are you okay?"

"Been better. Did we win?" For a moment he had forgotten where he was, and still was a bit disoriented.

"It dissappeared, leaving tachyons behind."

......

"Tachyons?"

"Yes. I am... I am sorry, Peter, but i might not be able to return you home."

WHAT??!!

"Tachyons sometimes manifest naturally. Usually not enough at once to rip a hole in the spacetime, but i have a reason to suspect it wasn't my alternate self's device that sent you there, but a tachyon storm that emerged just in time to save you from the explosion."

Peter said nothing, as he was terrified. He could be dead right now. He also could be stuck in this looking-glass world forever, with no home, family or friends, or even an identity. He teared up a bit, and Victor carefully put a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey, don't cry, i... I'll try my best. I'll figure something out, i'll get you home. I swear to god."

* * *

Peter would probably have to stay long, so he tried to get a grasp from this world's history from google, starting from The Second World War.

The basic history was the same, but the metahumans switched moralities and most of the time, sides too. A part of the page talked about Steve Rogers and Johann Schmidt, and it had hinks to the articles. After unsurely staring at the links for a while, he opened the latter's article first. Greeted by two pictures, one in black and white, showing what Schmidt looked like before whatever the fuck happened to him and one in color of what he had looked after it (excatly like the Red Skull, which wasn't that surprising because they were were literally same person). Peter scrolled down.

Apparently this world had a resistance movement within Nazi Germany, Hydra. Kinda like White Rose, except they actually fought, and the whole mess culminated into Germany not only being in the war with the Allies, but essentially fighting a civil war at the same time, which had led to the war ending faster. The rest of the story, throught, went along with Peter's standards of normality. Berlin wall and everything. USSR collapsed faster, though.

He continued reading. Schmidt has had at least two codenames, Der Scharlachrot

Ritter (The Scarlet Knight) and Der Röte Schädel (The Red Skull). He had survived the war (apparently everybody else in the resistance died) and became a civil rights activist.

 

Peter stared that last sentence for a moment, and then clicked the link to the article about Steve Rogers, kinda scared about what he'd find there.

The photo had those same creepy, unnatural eyes as the man who tried to murder him in the sewers. Like it was some cursed image you read about in creepypastas. Article told Peter Mr. Rogers was an anti-nationalistic terrorist by the name of Captain Nomad ('Nomad' as in a man without a country?), and had lots of blood on his hands, but apparently thought he was doing The Right Thing™, despite being quite simply and blatantly evil.

After the death of somebody called Mr. Barnes, Rogers and The Howling Commandos had deserted their unit and started a VietCong -esque guerilla war against every every nation and party on earth.

One of the photos was from the battle of the day when Peter had been blasted there, of the man holding him hostage. The guy's eyes still gave Peter creeps.

 

He googled more stuff, getting pretty freaked out. Wolverine was essentially a Hannibal Lecter, the Venom symbiote didn't induce anger and adrenaline in the host but actually drained those chemicals and made them calmer. Emil blonsky used to be UN volunteer instead of a soldier.

Peter found nothing about Clint Barton, but there was a guy called Hawkeye too, probably the same person. Also nothing about Iron Man. Tony Stark was around and spoke out against war and weapons, but Peter had a bad feeling about him, Iron Man was a hero after all, and this was a reverse world.

He would pay to not ever meet any of these people (okay, Schmidt and the other good guys probably wouldn't hurt him, but he'd rather not pee his pants in front of people), but, knowing the Parker's luck, he probably would eventually.

Fuck the Parker's luck.


End file.
